


Insistence

by Yakall



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakall/pseuds/Yakall
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote for one of the coolest people ever. Of course I had to write it about this lil’ old ship She got me hooked on :)
Relationships: Berrigan/Mara Tabares
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Insistence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_Tenebris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Tenebris/gifts).



Trees and leaves crashed against Mara as she ran like a hyena. Each thud of her boot sent sprays of dirt and vegetation. The humid air made her hair stick to her forehead.  
She looked to her left making sure that Berrigan was still right beside her. He was. His hat blew back against his head, the only thing keeping it in place was the cord under his chin. He gave a small grin at her.  
Mara was about to return it when the giant cat that had been chasing them jumped on her. She went tumbling down and rolled into a spin in hopes of getting away. The cat pawed at her, pinning her leg. Pain shot through it. She heard Berrigan call out. “Hey!” Berrigan fumbled looking for his weapon but settled with swinging off his pack and smashing it into the side of the creature’s head.  
The cat, with its large body and almost-golden coat fell, letting out a screech that any vulture would have been proud of.  
Because of Berrigan, Mara had the opportunity to pull one of the many knives hidden on her person. She slammed the handle down and cut the creature. It let out a moan before dying off.  
Berrigan came and helped her up. Mara picked up her knife again and threw it to the right of his head. Berrigan’s eyes widened and he slowly turned to look at the weapon. On the ground next to him lay another cat, dead. He sighed in relief.  
Picking up her knife and walking it over to Mara, Berrigan began to fuss. “Are you sure your not hurt? That fall looked pretty hap-hazardous. We better get you to Tanu,” he began chewing his fingernails and looking her up and down, “you know you do have a lot of injuries that aren’t quite healed and I’m sure that at least someth—“  
“I’m alright,” she said, “I really am.”  
He looked at her with doubt. “I’m not—“  
“That was a puny cat. I really am ok.” She let out a small laugh. She hadn’t laughed in a long while.  
Berrigan stopped in his tracks and looked her in the eyes. “ you have a beautiful laugh.” He said. A bit of heat rose in her cheeks.  
“Come on. We should get back to the others soon.” They continued to walk, at Berrigan’s insistence, slowly. No words were exchange between the two but it was comfortable with the sounds of the jungle around them. Soon enough Mara looked down as she felt something touch her hand. It was Berrigan’s hand and he had grasped her’s.  
After a while they made it to the spot where they had camped earlier that day. The pair sat down on a log, still holding hands. Before they knew it they saw Bracken walking in. He looked at them and then at their hands. Mara and Berrigan quickly pulled their hands apart and looked away. Bracken smiled.  
“You guys doing ok?” He asked. “No injuries or anything?”  
Mara shook her head but Berrigan said, “Mara did have some sort of cat pounce on her, and I’m not completely convince that it was nothing. She’s not 100% healthy mind you and I—“  
“Alright alright, I’ll have a look then.” Bracken said. Mara began protesting but Bracken had already began searching for wounds and healing any scrapes or bruises. “That,” Bracken said, “was not nothing.”  
“What?” Berrigan’s demanded, his voice laced with concern.  
“She fractured a bone in her thigh.”  
“Mara!” He said turning towards her with large eyes and pressed eyebrows, “You need to tell me these things!”  
“If I say I’m sorry will you back down?” She asked. He nodded, “Alright I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” This time he nodded in satisfaction.  
Bracken took a coin out of his pocket. It was glowing brightly. Everyone stayed quite for a time before Bracken said, “Seth’s contacted me. He said that him and the rest of our group are safe but they aren’t able to make it back here. He said to meet them at the spot we had camped at previously.”  
The three of them swiftly packed up what little there was at the campsite and began walking. Berrigan grabbed Mara’s arm and put it across his shoulders in an attempt to help her walk, while she muttered that it wasn’t necessary, although, she didn’t pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! <3 <3 I’ve been meaning to write this for a while and I figured Now was as good as time as any :)


End file.
